


Little Happiness

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: It's their little happiness they worked out for themselves and they couldn't be happier as they are now.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Kudos: 4





	Little Happiness

Koyama loves peaceful, quiet mornings, when the first thing he feels is Shige's thumb sliding over his palm. 

He likes it when they don't have to say anything, don't speak a word and still understand each other, when they just look into each other's eyes for a long time. 

Life in itself is complicated enough and Koyama feels blessed to have a soul mate like Shige. 

Spring has come to the city and the first warm rays of sunlight are stroking Koyama's cheek. He is sitting on the bench in front of his apartment complex, watching mothers with kids heading for the playground. 

"Here," Shige says and hands him the bag from the conbini with his pastry inside and Koyama takes it happily and takes a bite. 

Shige sits down next to him, closing his eyes and obviously enjoying the sunlight. 

"Little happiness" Koyama says, "like this, here with you, in the sun."

Shige opens his eyes and smiles, stuffing his hands in his pockets because despite the sunlight, it's still chilly. 

Then he just lays his head on Koyama's shoulder and they sit there for a long time, until the sun is going down, painting the horizon in a beautiful light and the moms are going home, too. 

They hold hands as they walk back inside where Shige will spend the night. Some nights at his place, some at Koyama's. 

It's their little happiness they worked out for themselves and they couldn't be happier as they are now. 


End file.
